Devoid
by bj188
Summary: There comes a time in everyone’s life when they are devoid of gratitude, devoid of hope… devoid of love. Can Ginny finally break through Harry's Barriers and show him love or will he push her away even further than he already has? Will love prevail?


There comes a time in everyone's life when they are devoid of gratitude, devoid of hope… devoid of love. A big black hole burning deep inside you; and you don't know how to fill it. Of overwhelming guilt. Of hate. Of everything you never thought you'd ever do. Of what your about to do. Of what you have to do…

These were the torrent wave of emotions that resided in one Harry Potter. Not something normally found in a 16-year-old, but Harry Potter wasn't normal. He lay on his bed staring into the darkness wondering what would happen if this didn't stop, if the world just bowed down to Voldemort and that was the end of it. That wouldn't happen, Harry Potter wouldn't let that happen.

The days since Dumbledore's funeral seemed to drag. He couldn't help but think that maybe he had made a mistake. That maybe pushing her away wouldn't keep her alive. He couldn't help but remember the days when they were happy and carefree. They were long gone, those days just vacant memories. But every time he tried to think about something else his thoughts would wander back to one thing….Ginny.

Ginny the girl that had blushed shyly that first day on the train station. Ginny the girl who had fought tom riddle for a year. Ginny the girl he had saved from the chamber. Ginny the girl who he had watched as she changed from a girl to a woman. Ginny the one who had always been there for him. The one that always believed him. The one that always loved him. Ginny the girl he had fallen in love with.

He didn't know much but he knew that much. He loved Ginny with every inch of his life and he had pushed her away. He was once again stuck in the small bedroom at number 4 privet drive. He had promised Professor Dumbledore that he would return to his relatives until his 17th birthday. It was the safest place for him no matter how distant it felt it was safe for as long as he was allowed in.

Harry heard a loud bang and his aunt's screaming coming from downstairs. Startled he grabbed his wand and opened his bedroom door only to be shoved right back in by a rather disgruntled looking red head. "Ginny, what the-"was all he managed to get out before he was interrupted.

"I am going to yell and you are going to listen because I don't care. I don't care if you're the chosen one, I don't care your number one on Voldemort's hit list and I most certainly don't care that you are being noble."

"Ginny-"

"Just shut up Harry, just shut up. You are not going to push me away because I'm not going to let you. Do you really think I care if I die?"

"But I do"

"Of course you do you wouldn't be bloody Harry Potter if you didn't.

"Ginny-"

"No just listen to me! I am not going to walk away because I might die if I don't. I fell in love with you Harry. Not Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-lived, not the chosen one. I fell in love with Harry, just Harry. Answer me this Harry, would I be in danger because my entire family is in the order?"

"Yes but-"

"Would I be in danger because my family is blood traitors?"

"Yes"

"Would I not be in danger because my brother is your best friend?"

"I never thought of things that way"

"Stop fighting me Harry. If loving you means I die then so be it. I'm not afraid of dieing Harry. Voldemort ripped away me childhood just like he did yours. I may not have lost as much but it still happened and it is still with me everyday. I have the right to fight just as much as you or anyone else does. Do not try to push me away because I am not going to be the one who sits on the sidelines and watches while everyone I love and care about dies."

"Ginny-"

"I'm not finished. I'm not going anywhere. For once in your life Harry let someone in. I love you but you keep pushing me away. How much is it going to take to get you to understand that it's not the answer? I love you Harry, why won't you just let me!"

By this time Ginny had tears streaming down her face, but she didn't care. Harry didn't say anything. He looked up at Ginny and saw for the first time just how much she really loved him. Without saying anything, without looking back he turned around and pressed his lips to hers. Softly at first, but once she overcame her shock she returned the kiss with passion. They finally broke apart, breathless from the kiss and Harry rested his head against hers.

"I love you" was all that he said, all that was needed to be said.

"I know Harry, I love you too." She said before once again crashing her lips into his.

"You don't have to be the hero anymore Harry. Come on were going home"

And they did.

The story of that day would be heard for years to come. It was the day Harry Potter finally let someone in. it was the day that changed the outcome of the war. It was the day when for once in his life he was Harry, just Harry. It was the day Ginny Weasley had refused to back down. It was the day when Harry Potter truly learnt to love. No longer devoid, no longer guilt consumed. It was the day Harry Potter finally found his way home.

After all Home is where the Heart is.


End file.
